happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pocket Pets
Pocket Pets is the 100th Season premiere of HTFF. Plot Pockets enters a mall pet store in search of a pet. Amazed by all the options, she decides to buy as many pets as possible. Sadly she doesn't have any money. Upon leaving, she sees Flick riding Snapper and comes up with a scheme. She discreetly grabs Flick by the ears and runs off before Snapper is able to turn his head and realize his partner is missing. Holding Flick in her hands, Pockets is awed over his cute he is, much to his anger. Snapper hisses at her, so she beats a hasty retreat and leaves the turtle in the dust. Meanwhile at an animal clinic, Dr. Pet treats Niya's wounded paw. Byte, the one who caused this, is contained in a cage and watched over by Jauz, until he leaves to get a snack. Pockets seeks the opportunity and takes Byte's cage through an open window. Jauz returns with a hot dog to discover that his little companion has vanished. However, Snapper appears and wants a taste of Jauz's hot dog. Dr. Pet attempts to communicate with the other turtle, only to get his finger bitten off, but he simply shrugs it off. In the next clinic, Nursery is seen with a patient, Dolly. Pockets suddenly opens the door and grabs them both. Carrying each of the little characters with her, Pockets decides it is time to give them their own space. So she buys a hamster cage and places them all into it. She then pours a can of seeds in to feed them. Nursery gets buried in the pile and Byte bites a chunk out of her waist. All hope seems lost for the remaining three. But then Flick notices Snapper walking into the room. Hatching an escape plan, he knocks over the food can and anticipates Snapper to come to their rescue. Just as planned, Snapper follows the trail of seeds. However, the hungry Byte also wants them, so he continuously bashes himself against the cage walls until it topples over the shelf, breaking it open. Byte rolls toward the door and gets crushed when Pockets swings it open. She looks in horror at the mess and the fact that her new "pets" broke loose. As she is busy calling animal control, Flick rides Snapper to freedom. Dolly, with her tail caught under the cage, struggles to move. She ends up stumbling into a mouse trap. Lumpy finally arrives in an animal control van but catches Pockets. She tosses him into the van and drives away. Flick is happy to be back with Snapper. They pass by a pet store where Pockets is now being held. Chicko purchases her and she ends up sharing a cage with Cagey, who snarls and presumably mauls her as the episode ends. Deaths #Nursery dies when Byte bites her waist. #Byte is crushed by a door. #Dolly is killed by a mouse trap. #Pockets is mauled by Cagey (confirmed by director). Trivia *This episode was going to be titled "Littlest Pets", referring to Littlest Pet Shop. But "Pocket Pets" - a term for any small animal that can be kept as a pet - was deemed a better title. *Jauz, Dr. Pet and Niya are not listed on the title card despite featuring in the episode. *Cocktail can be seen behind a tree after Pockets catches everyone. Gallery pocketpets2.png|Only Snapper can save them now. pocketpets3.png|They're called pocket pets for a reason. Kittycare.png|All better. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 100 episodes Category:Season premieres